Glee, But Better Episode 2
The second episode of Season 1 of Glee, But Better called Top Bitch. Written by Nathan Anderson. Story Joe, the glee club's best twerker is twerking on stage to love on top, each butt cheek moving at a different time, smacking the teacher's faces in the front row. "Okay Joe I think we've seen enough." One teacher says in her snobby, english accent. "We need to find someone who can twerk their as cheeks at the same time" she continues as joe start to cry like Rachel Tice and runs off stage. The teachers are casting for Grease. Lily jean walks on stage in a catsuit and Matt purrs at her. They play with each other's boobs before the teacher screams at lily, giving Matt a seizure. Lily runs back to the stage "am gunna song 'Maybe This Time' from Grease". "Wrong show honey", the teach interrupts, but she is too late. Lily is already doing multiple backflips and managing to hit every note perfecly. She ends her auditons by ripping her eyeball from its socket and walks off stage, screaming in pain and covered in blood. She then faints and finds herself in Dr. Professor Alison Jeans hospital and dildo factory for broken bitches and imperfect angles. She is lying next to Matt's hospital bed and has sex with him while he is unconscious. Meanwhile, back at school, Nathan notices someone has stole his artpop. He twerks all over the school to find it, but to no avail. The only possible solution: it was a fugly. He calls an emergency fugly meeting and they all get up and leave class and head to the choir room. "Kay you vapid lesbos. I know one of you stole my artpop." amd he songs 'Applause' with Tim, Trae and Maya, the only people he doesn't suspect. "No one stole your artcrap" says happy as he notices his relevance in the series dropping violently. "Ill find artflop 4 u honey" Kyler says sexually. Nathan scoffs and says "Thank u kylor magi 4 confirmin ur puszy is stil on teh market, now where was I?". Sydney jumps on her feet "ok ok I confess, u talked me into it, I stole artflop, but I already put it on the net. Arfa is answering ask.fm question with ur shitty songs as we spek.". "wtf stacy" Nathan says before he runs away crying again. Kyler followings him, one hand in a claw like position, trying to grab Nathan's ass. "Helo it is I, humen foghorn malya bean" becca denounces. "giv me the role of sasha or am stealing artpop". "beca I already stol artpoop and posted it online, also her name is sandy" sydney replies". "whoever she is am gunna be lead" becca screams before running off. "lmao dumb bich auditions are still on" trae says before they all scatter as fast as they can to audition. They find Nathan on stage with kyler as they end their performance. "Cuntgratulation Kyler and Nathan, you will now play Danny and Sandy in the school play". Kyler begins to twerk as nathan has a fit. Becca can be heard in the background screaming. Matt and lily return from the hospital to notice their roles have been snatched. "Hu the fuk is this?" Matt points at Nathan. "I think it's naomi" says lily. "Whoever the fuck u r give me bak my artpop". Kyler stands still, looking confused "WHY R THERE SO MANY ARTPOPS WTF DOES THIS EVEN MEAN ANYMORE." Lily slaps kyler "shut your colossally huge lips and listen up, u stole the role of danny frum me nd I want it bak, I ware it so much better." Kyler stares at her in disgust "fuken bich". The four of them are approached by the snobby teacher. "srry u fat sluts but you'll hav to reaudition alongside multiple others. We gave the part£ to about 10 people lol oops". Lily stabs the teacher "listen up bich, ive colabed with rhiana so if u--" "that's cute honey mayb some1 wil here it sum day" kyler interrupts. The teacher, kyler and lily begin to slap each other's tits. "Sooo I herd u found artflop" matt says. "Yus, I did, James. I need to go now, my fans r waiting." The next day, in the auditorium. Becca, Sydney, Lily, Maya and Rose are standing at one side and Nathan, Kyler, Kyle, Matt and Jake are at the other side of the stage. "We demand a twerk-off, pls show us whu is top bitch" says a teacher and they all twitch their butts like its 1967. Rose writes an essay on the origin of twerking but it was sub par so she is stuck with the role of Patty simcox. Jake's booty edges too close to Kyle's and their butts create v big vibrations that make the ground move and knocks over Sydney, Kyler and Lily. Sydney is too high to know what happened. "O beautiful giraffe, y wont u love me" she says as she strokes lilys thighs. Kyler is v anger and he throws a bible at jake, paralyzing him temporarily. Becca starts to sing 'bootylicious' with the five remaining competitors before she stabs Kyle and Nathan, eliminating them. Maya twerks so hard that her wig falls off and she scrambles on the floor, eliminating herself. "Looks like Becca and Matt are our Danny and Sandy." Lily stares at Becca, harshly. Becca shouts "Guess I'm teh quen b" before she falls off stage. The episode ends with them all singing 'We go together' from Grease and Rose joins the Fuglies. Next Week Becca and Lily have conflictions and drama over Matt and The remaining 11 Fuglies join The 49th annual Fugly County spelling bey. Songs